


Melody's Wings

by bunbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Memorial fic, RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/bunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small fic in honour of a young friend of mine that passed away the 13th of Nov, 2014.<br/>RIP little soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody's Wings

It had been... Hell. Levi had taken down the titan, looked down at Eren and Mikasa, before going on the fight. In the midst of it, he saw a red head, with freckles on her face, and awkwardly trying to move because her gear got stuck. He rolled his eyes and moved over, kicking a brick to get it done. “Tch... Trainee, you shouldn’t be out here.”

He saw her look to him, awestruck that he’d help, before moving to try and do anything to help him. Levi rolled his eyes and followed after her for a brief moment. “What did I say? We’ll handle this. Go to safety, kid.” He commanded, looking at her with a blank face, but his eyes showed how serious he was. He heard her say she wanted to join the survey corps, and try to be even an 8th or less as good as him and try to help humanity. “I said go.”

Watching the girl frown and start the direction to Wall Rose. Levi let out a satisfied nod of his head before looking back to find out where the rest of his squad had gone and gripped tight to his blades. “Alright you fucks...” Said the direction of a group of 10 metre class and headed off.

After several hours of fighting off the most of them, and making sure people were in safety after finding out that the brat had become a Titan, he walked through the streets, covering his face with his cloak “Tch, always smells like shit.” 

As he looked side to side at the dead, their faces hollow as usual, he simply looked forwards until he had to stop. There was a woman gathering the name of a redheaded girl with her left arm ripped off, and her head bashed in, his heart may have fell into his stomach. He didn’t show it, but he was internally upset. The girl had been so young, eyes full of hope and promise.

“What was her name?” He asked, seeing the woman look to him with a confused look. “I said what was her NAME!” When the woman answered with Melody, and that she was in the 104th trainee squad he paused and looked around. 

He sucked in his breath when he saw the many Titan bodys evaporating in the air, all located the direction he’d ordered her to go to get to safety. Levi looked down, letting his hair fall over his face before reaching and ripping the Wings of Freedom badge off his coat, he could always get a new one- but not one from this battle, not one he wore the day he felt he sent her to her death. 

Once it was off he bent over, taking the bloody hand that was still intact and gently opened it, placed the badge in her hand and closed her fingers around it before placing it in a salute. With blood still on his hands, he touched her forehead. “Fly. You’ve earned your wings.”

With her blood still covering over his hands he walked off, eyes heavier than usual, and he didn’t bother wiping his hand off just yet, passing by people as the world went into a blur. When Levi felt he was alone enough he took that bloody hand and punched the wall before putting his head down and dragged the blood down the brick. “I’m sorry...”


End file.
